Hello it's a New World
by mischievious lil kitsune
Summary: Full Sammary inside! Its been a few months after the whole EXILE thing. Sophia still misses Alex. But that changes when her 2 friends come to visit her. NANI? The LE gang have to stay on Earth with us! And what's this? Dio, Luciola, and Alex are brung up
1. The Call home

NYAHAHAHAAAA! MLK is back, but I'm taking a break from my FF: U fanfic. So Kiri you better be happy for your behalf! I guess I'll start a Last Exile fanfic. I've wanted some humor ones, unfortunately I only found one. So, I'm going to start a humor one. Hope you like!

Full Summary: A few months past after Alex's death. Sophia is still sad about Alex's death, and decides to ask her friends to help her. This aren't ordinary friends, they're priestesses from Earth! (I know sounded a little cheesy, but it's going to get good…..I hope). Unfortunately Sophia had something important to tell Alex before he died. That she was actually Yuris (Please don't kill me for this! I still like SophiaxAlex pairings). She regrets for not telling him in time. But her friends will help her to bring back Alex. But they need everyone who was deeply involved with him. So they tell the whole LE gang: Tatianna, Alister, Lavie, Klaus, Alvis, and Vincent about it. They agree with the whole thing, but the catch was they had to also bring back Dio and Luciola. But they have to take them to earth and revive. They succeeded in bringing them back to life, but they can't leave Earth yet. They have to stay there for a year. As they stay on Earth for the year, they learn new things of Sophia and even weirder things everyday. And here's the thing, I was thinking that Exile was the key to cross dimensions, so I was going to use that in there.

Our two Priestesses profile!

Name: Kitsune Minune

Age: 28, being 2 minutes older then Neko

Hair and Eye color: Red, long to her back, in a ponytail

Height: 5' 7

Weight: 135 lbs.

Family relation: Neko, sister identical twins

Pets: A weird cabbit named Ryohiki

Occupation: Priestess

Nicknames: Ki-chan, Fox Lady, Depress-Lazy-Sister (to Neko)

Personality: Usually quiet and always the responsible; always love to stir things up. When she gets drunk, does Karaoke or DDR she can definitely stir something up.

History: Being the responsible out of Neko and Sophia, she always looked after them. Always waiting for a true love to come her way, but back in the past, she was cheated on. And never trusted any guy to be her boyfriend, she still had friends who were boys. So she watches over Sophia so that the same thing doesn't happen to her. Sophia, sometimes feel like she's treated like a baby when it comes to her and Alex. But she allows herself to help them out. She makes weird technology to her liking, mostly to help out Sophia.

Name: Neko Minune

Age: 28, 2 minutes younger then Kitsune her sister.

Hair and Eye color: Gold yellow, pigtail with Baos (the cloths that cover up buns)

Height: 5' 2

Weight: 125 lbs

Family relation: Kitsune, sister identical twins

Pets: same as Kitsune, they share the same pet

Occupation: Priestess

Nicknames: Ne-chan, Stupid Cupid, Idiot (to Kitsune and Sophia)

Personality: Always loud and hyper. But she can't the brightest one ever. She very optimistic at all things, the only time she's depressed when she has to throw away the Christmas tree. Like her sister, she too likes to stir some things up. Whenever things are down, she'll be optimistic and try to help them out. Most of the time she just insults people. A hopeless romantic and anime/manga addictive, she always tries to fire up relationships, but makes a big mess of it. But later, it's all worth it, since the couple will be always together. She tries to pair up someone with somebody. She loves to do DDR and Karaoke and wears cat ears and matching tail; she introduces herself in profile form. She and Sophia love to cosplay with each other, even make new outfits. Usually Sophia is the model.

History: Long story short, she's Kitsune's hyper side that we don't ever see so often. She tries to make everybody optimistic. Her special ability is only to cause more and more trouble. She makes set-ups just to make couples. She always brings back weird memories of the past, making everyone feels uncomfortable. But mostly Kitsune and Sophia feel her wrath. The only way to stop her from doing that, Kitsune and Sophia poke her side. It's her "weak spot" which causes her to either fall or scream like there's no tomorrow. She loves to hang or cling on to people whenever it's a bad day for her. She even loves to make people jealous, that's her way of fun. But the best way for her to make people jealous is to get the guy that everyone likes and try to harass him, even though it mostly looks like that she was going to molest him, but she ain't like that. And to top that all off, she's a hopeless romantic. She and Sophia love to discuss Shojo manga and animes. She usually gives out love charms to anyone trying to hint them to actually fall in love with the person. But if that doesn't work she'll just make up a love curse story making one of the couples angry or just bonk her.

And thanks for you guys who read all of that. Here's the first chapter! Please, I don't own Last Exile or Tenchi Myuo. I just own Kitsune and Neko.

* * *

Chapter 1

The Call Home

It's been a few months after Maestro Delphine was thrown off the thrown, all been peaceful. But it won't be long until the call that Ms. Sophia gets a call, from two little someone that will definitely change the LE gang for life!

In a Sophia's royal room, she walks over to her vanity, realizing what's been going on in the past. A sudden ring sounds in her room. Sophia jumps from it, and quickly picks up a bracelet with a glowing diamond attached to it.

"Hello?" Sophia said speaking into the diamond.

"Well long time, no speak eh So-chan?" One voice low women's voice said.

"KITSUNE-CHAN! I haven't spoken to you in years!" Sophia said with excitement.

"Nani? Did you forget about little old me too? NYAHAHAHAHAA!" A high voice sounded.

"Neko-chan, and of course I couldn't forget. Who would?" Sophia asked. She was glad to speak to her old friends. From the other dimension Earth. She used to go there once a year ever since she was two years old. Her family always kept in touch with the Minuae family. The Minuae were their protectors.

"Well, I've been trying to get her off my mind for years." Kitsune said. Neko bonked her sister in the head.

"WAHHH! THAT WAS MEAN! SO-CHAN! KITSUNE'S BEING MEAN TO ME AGAIN!" Neko pouted.

"Immature brat." Kitsune said in the background.

"Well, seems like you two haven't changed a bit. So you guys ready for the big day?" Sophia asked them.

"HELL YEAH! I'm definitely going to have fun with this! So what kind of people you want me to torture this time? I'm ready for torturing!" Neko said with chains and other weapons in the background.

"Well, you can just about torture anyone you would like. Besides, I can't stop you even if I said no." Sophia chuckled.

"Well, you know what to do. We'll meet you where again?" Kitsune asked her.

"In the middle of Dusis, you'll see a big field. You won't miss it. Just go to east of it. And please, please don't let anyone see you two. You guys are going to wear your clothes right?" Sophia asked which more sounded like an order.

"Now, now, there's no need, we're in Dusis right now. So don't worry a thing. So the guy we're supposed to meet is named Moran right?" Neko asked.

"Yes, yes, wait! You guys are already in Dusis!" Sophia screamed.

"Don't worry, you're near there. We're just there before you. Don't strain yourself, kayies?" Neko asked Sophia.

Sophia smiled "Kayies." She said.

"YATTA! WE GET TO SEE SO-CHAN ONCE AGAIN! We'll see ya later So-chan! Neko out! NYAHAHAHAA!" Neko yelled.

"Same with me, see ya there So-chan. Kitsune, over and out!" Kitsune said. And the diamond stopped glowing.

"So we meet again. My two friends." Sophia started to go into her closet, get out a little bag. And picked out her Silvana uniform and put it on.

"Okay, hope I do this right." Sophia said. She drew a circle with a star in the middle and pulled off a strand of her hair and dropped it in the middle of it. She waited…..and waited….and waited….

"WHEN IS THIS GOING TO START!" Sophia yelled. When she did, the strand of hair went into fire and another clone of her was created.

"Finally, just like old times. Now time to sneak out. Goodbye Empress days!" Sophia said carrying a sack jumping down from the window.

"CRAP! I FORGOT ABOUT THIS!" Sophia yelled as she fell from her balcony since it was stories up high. Luckily she pulled out a talisman paper and said a spell with hit.

"Please lend me powers of the Minuae family to protect myself!" Sophia said and the talisman burnt up and a force shield brought her down into the bushes.

"Note to self, remember that your room is stories up high." Sophia said as she sneak onto one of the nearest vanships and started to fly away.

---------------------------------

At the field where Moran lives and so does the other LE characters

A few days earlier, everyone got a message from Sophia about meeting her friends and discussing about EXILE. She even invited Vincent to come along too. So now everyone is just doing their thing. Tattiana, Alister, Lavie, and Klaus are sitting on the porch watching Alvis playing with Moran's kids.

"I wonder why the empress wants to see us on such short notice. Not to mention two new people we've never heard of." Tattiana said while sitting on porch rail in a bad mood.

"What's up with you? Just because the empress wants to take about EXILE and bring along two people, not to mention that Vincent is coming over here on the last minute isn't so bad." Lavie said.

"I just have a really bad feeling about the people that she's going to be bringing." Tattiana said slumping her head down.

"Well, I can't wait to see her highness again; it's been months ever since we've seen her. It'll be nice to meet her again. Not to mention meeting her friends. I wonder how they're like." Klaus said dazing off. In the background you could hear Tattiana and Lavie grumbling. Of course they still haven't given up on Klaus yet. But Alister already did, she just didn't like him as much.

Suddenly a vanship appeared. The pilot got out and it turned out to be Vincent. "Well, so we meet again. Let me guess, her highness told you about Exile right?" Vincent asked.

"Yep." Klaus said hanging his head down. _I just hope that things wouldn't happen like last time. _He thought.

* * *

And that'll be it for the chapter. So please review! 


	2. Interesting Welcoming Party

Wha…….no one even reviewed. Oh well, I don't care I'll just make another chapter up anyways. Besides I'm bored.

Sophia: MLK does not own Last Exile and Tenchi Muyo

Neko: But she owns me and Kitsune-chan! So please read and review!

* * *

Aboard the ship where lies Kitsune and Neko

"Ki-chan, are we there yet? I'M BORED! I wanna see So-chan now!" Neko whined and rolled on the floor of the ship like a little two-year-old having a tantrum.

"No, not yet, and calm down you idiot or else you'll kill us like last time." Kitsune turned around to the black diamond. "Ryo-ohiki, are we at our destination?" She asked it.

Suddenly a brown rabbit's face appeared with yellow eyes, a forehead jewel with a pink nose and little whiskers.

"Meeoww." It replied back in happy tone and showed the screen above showed the wheat fields of Dusis.

"HORRAY! WE'RE HERE! Ok let's go!" Neko said and pushed a button, suddenly the ship just vanish and poofed into Ryo-ohiki.

"Uh, Neko?" Kitsune said to her sister.

"What is it?" Neko asked.

"You know that we're just floating up in the skies right now right?" Kitsune said.

"Not anymore just look down and you'll find out." Neko said with joyous tone.

"I rather not." Kitsune said.

"Then I'll look for ya!" Neko said as she tilts her head down and quickly grabbed her sister's hand pulling down Kitsune to their fall of doom.

Meanwhile

Sophia sensed something. "Oh great, my Neko is going to Kitsune again is tingling. Better get there fast. I wanna join in the torturing too!" Sophia said as she raced across the skies to her destination.

Back with the idiots

"Who are you calling me an idiot? This one over here is going to kill us to our doom!" Kitsune said pointing to her sister who seemed like she was having fun falling.

"Oh sorry, don't worry. You'll land on something soft until then. I don't appear until the first beginning of the chapter and the last of the chapter. Goodbye." I said and vanish. (A/N It's like me talking to them and being a little OOC)

"WHEEEEEEEE!" Neko said as she was holding Ryo-ohiki who was making meows in a scared tone.

On the ground

Lavie and Klaus were taking a walk in the fields. Then Klaus stopped. Lavie noticed that Klaus stopped.

"Something wrong Klaus?" Lavie asked him.

"I dunno. But I have a feeling we're going to find out something bad if we stay here." Klaus said. Until he heard a noise of a girl screaming.

"Uh, Lavie, why are you screaming?" Klaus asked her.

"That wasn't me." Lavie said. Her head were looking somewhere for the sound and found Kitsune and Neko falling towards them.

"Um, Klaus." Lavie said in a nervous voice.

"Yeah Lavie?" Klaus said.

"What're those things up there?" Lavie said pointing to Kitsune and Neko who are falling right towards them.

"Huh? What?" Klaus said. But it was too late. Kitsune and Neko landed right on top of Klaus and Lavie.

Kitsune soon became conscious again. "Ugh….what happened?" She asked herself as she groaned. She soon got up and we see a poor Lavie with swirly eyes. "Whoops, looks like I landed in the wrong place." She said and sweatdropped.

Klaus became conscious too. _Ugh, it's stuffy in here. I can't breathe. Wait a minute. Something doesn't feel right._ Klaus thought. He opened his to see was his face in the middle of Neko's breasts.

Then Neko came to conscious and notice that Klaus's head were on her breasts. "AHHH!" Neko screamed and immediately sat up as Klaus gasped for fresh air.

"Why do these things keep on happening to me?" Klaus groaned.

"Sorry, did I kill ya there?" Neko asked in a playful voice as she was sitting on top of him.

"Um, uh." Klaus was speechless. A blond hair girl was just sitting right on top of him and don't seem to care. Not to mention very sexy.

Lavie got up and saw this and a vain popped up. "Klaus……" She said in a threatening voice. She stomped over to Neko and Klaus and pushed off Neko. She started to pick up Klaus by his shirt and shaking him violently ranting at him.

"Ow, La, av, vie. It's, no, t my, fault." Klaus said in between every shaking.

Neko thought an idea and made a little smirk on her face. Kitsune takes notice of it _Here we go again. _She thought. _I guess that means that Sophia is almost here. Always happens Better get a move on so I can see Sophia first._ And with that, Kitsune just walked off towards the house without anyone noticing her.

Neko walked over to Lavie and tapped her on the shoulder. "Um, excuse me? Can you let go of my boyfriend?" Neko asked in a polite voice.

"YOU'RE WHAT!" She said back.

"My boyfriend, Can I please have him back?" Neko said and smiled.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING YOUR BOYFRIEND?" Lavie shouted at her.

"Him!" She smiled and pointed to Klaus.

"How can he be your boyfriend!" Lavie continued to yell at her.

"Easy, ever since I fell on top of him." Neko said smirking.

"What!" Lavie was in complete blind rage right now.

"It was love at first sight! Ever since I fell on top of him thanks to Destiny, I fell in love with him since. We even shared some intimacy together." Neko said and winked.

"YOU WHAT!" Lavie yelled.

"What do you mean? We didn't even do that!" Klaus said blushing.

"You don't even remember. You silly fool, remember I fell right on top of you. Your head was in the middle of my boobs. So we did actually share some intimacy." Neko said.

Lavie couldn't take it anymore she started to chase after Neko. "Ha ha! You missed me!" Neko said and stuck her tongue out at her. Neko quickly grabbed off Klaus and started to run with her with Lavie in the back chasing them.

"Where are you taking me?" Klaus said as she followed behind Neko.

"Anywhere with me!" Neko said and laughed while she dragged poor Klaus behind.

"Oh great." He said in an unsteady tone.

Back at the house

Tattiana was sitting on the porch rail with nothing a care in the world that would do. Then Sophia's vanship arrived. She landed it near their house and hopped out of it. She waved to her friends in the distance.

"Sophia?" Tattiana said in a small voice.

"Hey look! It's Sophia!" Alvis said and started to run towards her.

"Sophia! It's you!" Alvis said as she hugged her.

"Well, it's nice to see you Alvis." Sophia said and saw Tattiana and Alister coming up. "Alister, Tattiana how are you guys?" she said as she gave them hugs.

"Fine, so what's this about meeting us and your two friends?" Tattiana asked her.

"Well, it's going to be a surprise. So I won't tell you yet." Sophia said. _But the surprise will be mostly for me. Hahahahahaaaa!_ Her twisted mind thought. (A/N Sophia will be definitely OOC)

Sophia notices Kitsune running up. "KITSUNE!" Sophia yelled and ran to her.

"SOPHIA!" Kitsune said running up to her also. They both gave each other big hugs.

"Everyone, this is Kitsune Minuae. My childhood friend." Sophia said.

"Nice to meet ya." Kitsune said as she made a friendly grin.

"Hi, I'm Alister. And this is Alvis and Tattiana." Alister said pointing to Alvis, who kinda seems afraid of Kitsune. But Tattiana had a little serious look on her face. _I guess, she isn't bad, but what about the other one._ She thought.

"Sophia, where's your other friend?" Tattiana asked her.

"She should be coming back soon with Klaus and Lavie." She said and smiled.

Tattiana had a weird look on her face. "Why with Klaus and Lavie?" she asked her.

"You'll see. Come on, I wanna meet up with Vincent." Sophia said and giggled as she walked back with her friend catching up on things. The three just exchanged looks and followed the two.

Later they got back to the house. Sophia first spotted Vincent. "Vincent!" Sophia ran towards him and gave him a hug.

"Nice to see you again empress," Vincent said and spotted Kitsune. "So I must say you must be a friend of Sophia's right?" he asked.

"Yep." Kitsune said.

"So where's other one?" Vincent asked Sophia.

"Oh, she's right there with Klaus and Lavie." Sophia said pointed towards Neko and Klaus running away from Lavie.

The four stared at awe the whole thing as Sophia and Kitsune sighed. "Guess some things will never change." Sophia sighed. "You got that right." Kitsune sighed along with her.

"GAAAHHHH! GIMMIE BACK KLAUS!" Lavie yelled while running after Neko.

"NEVER! MUWAHAHAHAAA!" Neko laughed like a maniac. Of course she was one.

"This is going to be a long day." Kitsune said sighing.

"A very long day indeed." Sophia sighed with her.

After somehow getting Lavie to calm down about Neko, Mullin and Donna invited them inside for tea.

"Thanks for the tea!" Neko said in a happy bright mood.

"Your welcome." Donna said back with a smile. She noticed that Lavie was still mad at her.

"Oh, how rude of me not to introduce myself!" Neko said making a stand. "Name's Neko Minuae! Nice to meet you all!" Neko said and bowed then sat back down to drink some tea. "Oh yea, sorry if I just stole your boyfriend for a minute. I just couldn't help just taking him." She apologized to Lavie. "Will you forgive me?" she asked in an innocent voice.

"Of course I forgive you. Wait! KLAUS IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND!" Lavie yelled. While everyone had weird looks on their faces except for Sophia and Kitsune since they were used to this.

"KLAUS IS NOT HER BOYFRIEND!" Tattiana yelled at her.

"What gave you that idea?" Lavie asked with her blood boiling.

"Well, you were just the only one walking with him alone. And you really looked very happy with him. So I just figured that he was your boyfriend." Neko said and smiled.

"Well you're wrong, because Klaus is not my boyfriend." Lavie said and folded her arms.

"Well then," Neko said and started to go towards Klaus and hanged over him.

"WHAT'RE YOU DOING!" Tattiana and Lavie yelled at her.

"Since you guys said he wasn't your boyfriend, I guess I can make him mine." Neko said then pulling Klaus towards her for a kiss.

Everyone was surprised, Tattiana and Lavie were furious. Sophia and Kitsune yet again sighed at Neko's immaturity. Then before pulling Klaus to her lips, she suddenly put an octopus on his face. (A/N Neko can pull things out of no where. She's weird.) Everyone just looked, while Sophia and Kitsune were trying to take the octopus off Klaus's face while Neko laughed.

"Wow! I can't believe you guys! You actually believed I was going to kiss him? I would've but then, I would've got killed by you two." Neko said pointing over to Lavie and Tattiana.

"Yeesh, Neko. I swear if you keep doing this you're going to kill off more guys." Sophia said getting the octopus off of Klaus then threw it somewhere randomly.

"Kill?" Lavie asked.

"More guys?" Tattiana added.

"Of course, I'm just over exaggerating. But trust me, Neko can be violent." Sophia said. "Now to get down to business." And sat back down in her seat. "I found a way to bring back Alex from the dead." She said. Everyone gasped.

"How can you? He died in the explosion with Delphine?" Tattiana asked.

"I know, but Neko and Kitsune here are priestesses. They deal with these kinds of things and said they can bring him back." Sophia said.

"But why do you need us then?" Lavie asked impatiently, she wanted Neko out of here right now.

"I'm getting to that. They need people who they were close with and needed them to call out the lost spirit." Sophia said. "That's why I invited all of you guys here. So will you guys help me?"

"Only on one condition." Alvis spoke up, which was rarely of her. "Can they bring back Dio and Luciola?"

"Of course, they can bring back as many people as they want." Sophia said gladly.

"Only if God will let us, he only let the loved ones to come back." Kitsune said sternly.

"Ok then, can you guys bring them back now?" Alvis asked them.

"Well, there are certain things we have to do. Especially for the ceremony." Kitsune said.

"Like what?" Tattiana asked.

"First, we have to ask God if we can bring back your loved ones. Then go back to our world, prepare for the ceremony which takes a lot of hard work. And there will be a glitch no matter what. From what I hear from my grandmother, priests and priestesses have tried to bring back the dead. And they said there were glitches. But nothing big though, but I warn you it's very blinding." Kitsune said.

"What do you mean back to your world?" Tattiana asked them.

"You see me and my sister come from another world. Called Earth." Kitsune said.

"But then how did you guys get through here?" Lavie asked.

"Well, we used Ryo-ohiki." Neko said pointing to the cabbit lying in Sophia's lap.

"That thing?" Vincent asked pointing to it, he was stunned, and he thinks that this is all a joke.

"Yea, surprising, this little thing can turn into a spaceship and travel through anywhere. Even through dimensions. You see, our world has a different dimension then yours have. And we need to go through Exile to go back to our world." Kitsune said.

"So you need me again?" Alvis asked.

"No, we just need Ryo-ohiki. She's able to find the dimension warp hole to our dimension." Kitsune said.

"So will you guys help me out?" Sophia asked.

"Fine, just because you're my friend ok?" Tattiana said.

"Me too, it's better then staying here." Alister.

"Well, I want to see how you world is like. You can count us in." Klaus said with Alvis and Lavie on his side.

"Wait, this has to be some sort of joke." Vincent said. "All this talk about this magic stuff, our highness you must be stressed out from the work."

"I swear this is all true." Sophia said.

"Then prove it." Vincent said.

"Ok, Kitsune will you do the honors?" Sophia asked and Kitsune nodded. Kitsune got up from the table went over Vincent and took out a talisman.

"FIRE!" Kitsune yelled out and the talisman hit on Vincent and caught part of his jacket on fire.

"AHHH! OK, OK! I BELIEVE IT NOW! JUST SOMEONE PUT THIS OUT!" Vincent yelled.

"Oooh! That's my queue!" Neko said. She took out another talisman. "WATER!" she yelled out and suddenly a bunch of water just came out from the sky with poor Vincent drenched.

"Neko, I think you over did it again." Sophia said.

"Whoops, looks like I put too much power this time." Neko said and scratched her head.

"Well, we better leave now." Kitsune said.

"Huh?" everyone said.

"We have to leave now or else we won't be able to do the ceremony." Kitsune said.

"ROAD TRIP!" Sophia and Neko yelled jumping up and down.

Everyone just animefell from the sight. "You have to be kidding me." Vincent said.

* * *

MLK: Well I'm done. Hope you guys review this time.

Neko and Sophia: Please Review!

Vincent: No, it's already bad enough from all this stuff.

Neko and Sophia: You're no fun. Please review nyo!


	3. Fateful Departure

Sigh……..still no reviews. Oh well, I still keep writing since I'm bored. And I can't find my Beauty and the Beast DVD to finish up the FF: U fanfic. Oh well, on with the fic nyo!

Disclaimer: Will never have the chance to own Last Exile or Tenchi Muyo.

* * *

After the long talks, fights with Neko, and dinner thanks to Mullin and Donya. Our LE characters shall venture to Earth! 

"Well, we better get going!" Kitsune said stretching her arms.

"Are you two sure you don't want to come with us?" Sophia asked Donya and Mullin.

"Its ok, we still have to look after the children. Don't worry. Just bring us back a souvenir. Kay?" Donya said happily.

"Sure. Ready to go!" Sophia said as she ran to her friends.

"So how are we going to get there?" Lavie asked.

"Easy," Neko said and picked up Ryo-ohiki "GO RYO-OHIKI!" she yelled andthrew Ryo-ohiki into the air andturned into a spaceship. Everyone except for Kitsune, Neko, and Sophia were wide-eyed. Then a red beam came over them and teleported them into the ship.

The ship was empty except for a chair a ball, and a button. Kitsune quickly went to the chair and pushed a button that was on the ball and Ryo-ohiki started to fly away to the Exile area.

Tattiana went over to Sophia. "Ok Sophia, why do you want to bring back Alex? I know you love him and all, but there's a feeling on my back I have that doesn't feel right." Tattiana asked her, knowing that she would have to tell her. Since it wasn't fair for her to not to tell that she had another secret life.

"Ok, but I guess you guys are going have to sit down for this whole explanation." Sophia said as everyone sat with her on the floor except for Kitsune since she knows that whole story and needs to keep watch.

"I was Alex's Yuris." Sophia said. Everyone was just speechless.

"How can that be? Yuris-I mean you were supposed to be dead when you fell from the Grand Stream incident." Klaus said.

"Well, I almost died. But thanks to Kitsune and Neko, they both saved my life." Sophia said as Neko gave her a hug.

"Ok, then another question. How did you meet Neko and Kitsune?" Vincent asked.

"Well, back before this world made. Our ancestors were living in Japan. The Forrester Clan was ruling Japan at the time. And the Minuae Clan was their protectors for their gift of magic.

There was an assassination attack targeted on the Forrester clan and almost all the Forrester Clan was lost. So the Minuae Clan went to save what was left of the Forrester clan and get them out of there quickly.

Ryo-ohiki was in the Minuae family for years to help them out with their magic. So the Minuaes' saved the Forrester Clan. But it wasn't safe for them to return so we just put in another dimension.

Which is our world, it was hard to start this new World. And to make sure that nothing else bad would happen. Finally we created our world and everything was happy again.

But the Minuae had to remain in Japan to make sure that no one would end in this world. The Forrester would always visit the Minuae to keep the secret; also learn a little bit of where they were first from. And then I met Neko and Kitsune." Sophia said.

"Yeah, but since So-chan's mom married her dad, things just went downhill from there." Kitsune said in a depressed tone.

"My dad wouldn't be father of the year. He was down right pure evil." Sophia said. "He was the part of the family that tried to kill my family. He tried numerous times to assonate me and my mother. But he never succeeded. And to save the rest of the Forrester clan, my mom snuck me out when I was twelve and had to take me back to Japan to save me from my father. When that happened, oh well I'll just show you guys a flashback." Sophia said. "I'm tried of talking."

_Flashback_

_There was a woman in a black cloak running away from the guards with the little girl holding her hand also in a black cloak._

"_DON'T LET THOSE TWO GET AWAY!" The deep voice ordered the rest of the guards. Then the guards started to multiply behind the woman and girl. The woman was met by another woman dressed in kung-fu clothes._

"_Hurry! Down here!" The voice said. The woman and girl held onto her hands and plunged safely down into the bushes. And there was Ryo-ohiki in its ship form. Then there were more voices of guards coming near._

"_Go your highness! I'll hold these slums off!" The voice said preparing for battle._

"_Thank you!" The woman in the black cloak said and ran towards the ship .But before they made it to the ship they were stopped by the man._

"_Give up you two. You know you are the last Foresters' to kill. Then I can rule over this world. And get my revenge on that damned world my ancestors used to live on." The man said._

"_Musis? Why are you doing this?" The lady cried holding the child. "What has gotten into you?" The lady asked._

"_I'm avenging my ancestors after what you people did to them." Musis yelled._

"_How can that be? The Minuae Clan put a seal on your family to restrict you getting here." The lady said._

"_My family broke the seal and now it's time to avenge my ancestors, once and for all!" Musis yelled taking a dagger and about to stab the two._

_The other lady got finished fighting off the guards and ran to help the two. "Your highness!" she cried. But it was too late; Musis just stabbed her in the neck._

_Sophia tried to shake her mom to wake her up. "Momma, momma, momma!" she started to cry on her mother's body._

_Then Musis came behind her. "Finally, the last one of you, and I have fully avenged my family." He said. As he was about to pull the dagger Toki came quickly and grabbed Sophia onto the ship where Ryo-ohiki teleported them into the red beam. Sophia watched as she was being dragged away from her mother. She started to cry in Toki's arms._

"_It's ok little one. You're safe now." Toki comforted the girl. Sophia stopped crying and was transported to Earth._

_End flashback_

"And that's what happened." Sophia said.

"Wow." Tattiana said. "I'm sorry to bring that up again." She apologized.

"No it's ok. I'm going have to tell you guys sooner or later. And I have you guys to tell Dio, Luciola and Alex about this so I don't have to repeat myself!" Sophia said happily. Everyone just sweatdropped.

"Gah, I'm bored. Hey Ki-chan, how much longer?" Neko asked her sister.

"Almost there, just passed the Exile thingy and went through the dimension portal and look, we're here!" Kitsune said pointing to the screen where there was Earth.

"Wow, I never knew how long that explanation was to go through all these stuff." Neko said.

"You know what they say, time flies by." Sophia said.

"Guess so. But it's still great to be back home." Neko said.

"Yea, the good old days." Sophia said.

"Yep, and takoyaki power!" Neko said cheerfully.

Sophia started to laugh. "I remember. USE TAKOYAKI POWER!"

The two girls started to laugh. "TAKOYAKI POWER UNITE!" they both said.

And everyone anime fell again.

* * *

There's the third chapter. Hopefully you guys would review this time. Please? Ongai! 


End file.
